One Thing
by PureElement
Summary: Sakura is a seventeen year old orphan just placed with a new foster family. She likes her new family and surroundings, but things get chaotic when Sakura falls for a school mate; Hyuuga Hinata
1. My New Life

_Beep beep beeeeeeeeeeep_

I went to hit the snooze button on my ever so annoying alarm clock. I couldn't find it. I stretched my arm out all the way trying to locate the beeping nuisance, remembering too late that my foster dad had put it on the _other_ side of my room, to keep me from hitting the snooze button. I fell out of my bed.

Damn.

Well this was the officially bad start to an officially bad day. Yup. First day at a new school in a new town with foster parents that were picked for me a month ago. I love my life. Not.

"Sakura! Was that you? Are you up? Well, hope you're up 'cause otherwise you'll be late to school on your first day!" A male voice called up.

"I'm up!" I yelled back as I pulled my face off the shine, overly polished hardwood floor of my room. "I should really put a soft rug there." I muttered to myself.

I grabbed the school uniform I'd gotten a couple of days ago off a chair in the corner of my room and went into my own _private _(yeah, be jealous) bathroom to shower and get dressed and ready.

The shower was quite nice, but short. I blow-dried my hair, combed it and put it up in a ponytail. I like my hair. It's black with pink streaks in it. Surprisingly, the pink is my natural hair color (don't know how that one happened) and the black is dyed. After finishing with my hair, I got dressed. The school uniform wasn't bad, just boring, and conforming. In other words; I hated it. It was a black skirt, white button up blouse, grey blazer and a black tie. Ew.

I sighed as I stared at my reflection. I looked -insert shudder here- preppy. Time to change that. I took out my makeup bag and swept dark blue eyeshadow on and lots of mascara as well as a red lipstick. I smiled. Much better. I went to my closet and got out what I called my "mafia boots". They were stilettos that went a couple inches above the ankle. What I loved about them was the buckles on the sides and the fact that they were pinstriped. They were just awesome really.

"Sakura! Breakfast!"

"Coming Iruka!" I yelled back at my foster dad.

With that I grabbed my bag and my boots and ran downstairs for some chow. My foster brothers were already there, eating their toast and eggs greedily. Iruka was standing over the stove, making another batch of eggs for me and Kakashi was pouring himself some cereal.

Maybe I should explain something. My foster parents are gay. Ok? G-a-y. Surprising that I was placed with gay foster parents but, hey, I'm cool with it. In fact, I'm gay too. Well now that that's out of the way, let me explain my very weird foster family.

Let's start with Kakashi. He's in the army, he's a sergeant actually. He can't serve in the field due him only being able to see with one eye, but he's a genius (or so I'm told) when it comes to training new soldiers and preparing them for war. Oh, in case you're curious, he lost sight in his bad eye in a bad fight one day. They won't tell me any more than that.

Iruka is a strange guy, really sweet and loving, but he's got one hell of a temper. He's a forensic scientist for the local police department and he's really good at what he does. Better than his skills in the lab though, are his skills in the kitchen. The dude _loves_ to cook. He cooks every meal we eat here and he doesn't let us do anything. You know, I don't even think there's been a time when we've eaten out.

Alright, onto my foster brothers.

First, there's Naruto. He's a crazy, ramen-loving ball of never ending hyperness. Seriously, the boy's insane. He's obsessed with ramen of all things!! However, as weird as he is, he's a really good artist. In fact, he even attends a school for the arts.

Next up, we have Sasuke. He's a total badass punk, with a soft and sweet side. He dresses in black and chains and other rebellious stuff and is the supposed crush of nearly every girl in the school, well, _our_ school now. He's a racer and has passion for drifting. He even competes.

Alright, now here's the tricky part; Naruto and Sasuke are really Kakashi's and Iruka's genetic sons. See, a female friend of Iruka's offered to be their surrogate (very kind of her) and they ended up with Naruto from Iruka's genes and a year later they had Sasuke with Kakashi's genes. Oh yeah, Naruto's nineteen, the school he attends is a college. Sasuke's is almost eighteen and I'm five months after him so we're both seventeen.

Alright, now that explaining is over with, can we get back to my morning? Great.

"Here's your eggs sweetie." Iruka said as he slid them from the frying pan to my plate. I've never been one for eating much in the morning but the stuff on my plate smelled really good. I grabbed the pepper and sprinkled some on top of my eggs before placing them on my toast and taking a bite. Yummy.

"Hurry up, Sakura. We're leaving in five." Sasuke said, not looking up from his biology textbook.

"What? Why so soon? I just sat down!" I asked, pissed. I hated being rushed.

"I'm meeting with some friends to study for a test this afternoon. You can join in if you want." He said calmly.  
"Well, fine. I guess if it's for that." I crossed my arms and pouted before devouring my food so that I would at least have something in my stomach for the rest of the morning.

A few minutes later Sasuke put his book into his bag, signaled for me to follow and went out into the hall. He slid on his shoes and I zipped into my boots. Iruka stopped me as I reached for the door handle.

"You have a good day now. I don't want you to come home moping because you don't like you're new school. Try and be social and maybe you'll make some friends. Also, I hear from Sasuke that they have some pretty nice looking girls there." He winked at me and gave me a hug before shooing me out the door.

Sasuke had the car started and backed up so I just hopped into the passenger seat, placing my messenger bag at me feet. The drive to the school took about twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of my life I'll never get back. Sasuke pulled into the parking lot and I stared at the building in front of me. It was big and a little bit intimidating.

I looked at Sasuke, worried. He gave me a comforting smile and got out of the car. I took a deep breath and reached for the handle to open my door. Oh boy.

**Hmm, so yeah. This is my new story. Yes, Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka are openly gay. If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't come torches and pitchforks towards me 'cause it'd be a waste of your time. Besides, it's none of your business anyway. Alright, usual rules apply: please review (I always love it and I welcome critiques and constructive criticism), no flaming**

**Alright, peace out.**

**PureElement**


	2. Asking Hinata Out

The school was noisy with students chattering. Even though it was only 7:45 the building already held a good amount of people. I followed quietly behind Sasuke, glancing around every once in a while. We stopped at the door to classroom A2.

It was already open and a group of very _interesting_ characters were standing around talking lazily to each other.

Sasuke and I walked in and they all looked up at us. I blonde haired girl grinned brightly.

"Sasuke! You're late. Then again, you always are." She said, hugging my foster brother. Then she looked at me and smiled even bigger. "Hi, I'm Ino. You must be Sakura. Sasuke's told us a lot about you." She shook my hand liberally.

"Hi, Ino. It's nice to meet you." I smiled back.

She then took me by the arm and dragged me over to the rest of the group.

"Sakura, I want you to meet everybody. You, start." She said pointing to a boy with brown, spiky hair and red tattoos on his cheeks.

"I'm Kiba." He said, yawning, then pointed to the boy next to him. "You're next."  
"I'm Neji." A boy with long, dark hair and weird, white eyes said.

A boy with red hair and lots of eyeliner raised his hand. "Gaara. Nice to meet ya." He said, sweep some of his bangs away from his eyes. The kanji for 'love' was tattooed onto his forehead.

"I'm Hinata." A small, quiet, female voice said softly. I turned and felt my heart skip a beat then rush. She had dark hair that fell to her lower back and white eyes like that Neji kid, only on her they were pretty. She was so gorgeous. Everything about her was perfect. She had a round, pale face framed with dark hair and a slender, yet curvy, body. I had to keep myself from drooling.

I grinned at her. "Hi Hinata." My heart skipped another when I got a small smile in return. Kawaii ne!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two weeks had gone by since I first started at my new school. I got along well with all of Sasuke's friends, but it was Hinata that I bonded with. We were best friends, always together. If I was somewhere, Hinata was probably there too. I loved having her close by. She was (cheesy as this sounds, it's true) a full moon in my dark night.

I loved her.

I wanted to ask her on a date so badly, but I was so scared. What would she do when she found out that I was gay and that I liked her? Would she freak out and hate me, or would she accept me and love me back? I was terrified, because I didn't want to ruin what I already had, but at the same time, I wanted so much more. I wanted to hug her and kiss her and hold her deep into the early morning.

I was sitting on my bed late at night contemplating what I was going to do about my blazing crush on Hinata. I couldn't keep pretending that I wasn't attracted to her. I flopped down on my stomach and buried my face in a fuzzy pillow. My door creaked open and I saw Sasuke's black hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Go away." I moaned.

"I wanna talk about something with you." He said. I turned my head towards and scowled.

"I'm not in the mood for a chat, Sasuke. Now go away."

"It's about Hinata." He said with a knowing smile on his lips. My arm stopped halfway from throwing an oversized pillow at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He moved all the way inside my room and sat down on the edge of my bed, looking at me knowingly.

"It's obvious you like her, Sakura. I really think you should ask her out."

I sighed and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, you're right, I do like her. I really want to ask her out too, but what happens if she rejects me?" I asked, ashamed of how my voice wavered a little bit.

Sasuke gave me a hug and went back over to the door. "I have a feeling she won't turn you down. Just ask her."

I watched the back of his head as he left, before scrambling to find my phone. I was going to ask Hinata out.

I found my phone twisted up in my sheets and flipped it open, searching for Hinata's number. I found it and pushed the call button harshly. The loud thumping of my heart seemed to cover the ringing of her phone as I waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"Hi Sakura." Her sweet voice answered. I took a deep breath.

"Hi Hinata. Umm, I have a question for you." I told her, hoping that she couldn't hear my nervousness.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked.

"Uh, well," I closed my eyes and calmed myself before blurting out my question. "will you go out on a date with me?" All I heard was silence on the other line. "I really like you Hinata. You're sweet and pretty and totally perfect. Please, all I'm asking for is a chance."

I didn't know what to think when I heard crying on the other end of the line. I asked her what was wrong, hoping that I hadn't upset her.

"I'm not sad, Sakura. Actually, I'm very happy. I would love to go on a date with you." She told me in a voice that showed the smile on her face. I nearly passed out with joy.

"Ok. When and where?" I asked.

"How about tonight, at Brenton's Café?"

"Sounds good to me. Meet you there at 8:00?

"Ok. See you there. Bye." She said then hung up.

I jumped off my bed and danced around my room like mad, before I caught sight of the clock. I swore and ran to my closet. It was 7:30 and it would take me 15 minutes to get to the café. That meant that I had 15 minutes to get ready. I put on some skinny jeans that complimented my butt perfectly, a black tank top with lace trim and a form-fitting sweatshirt that looked like a blazer. After dressing, I ran to my bathroom, brushed my hair, put it up in clip and checked my makeup. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I wondered if Hinata was doing the same thing.

I checked my watch. It was 7:40 now. I grabbed my purse and my mafia boots and raced downstairs, almost tripping on the steps. Sasuke was in the living room eating a bowl of ice cream and watching TV. He turned and took one look at me before saying I could take his Mercedes and tossing me the keys. I grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Iruka walked in with a cup of tea.

"Finally asked Hinata out I see. Well go have fun, but be home before midnight. Do you have your cell?" He said, looking me up and down.

"Yup. Ok. And yup." I answered, grinning.

"Alright then, get going." He told me.

I raced towards the door, got my boots on and went out to the car. It started with a rumble. I backed out, revved the engine and took off.

**All right, chapter 2 is up. You all know the drill, so I'm not going to bother going into that. Oh, before I forget, I noticed that some people signed up for the story alert and stuff, but I haven't gotten a single review. Please, reviews mean just as much to me as story alerts, and they help me continue writing it through the support I get from you guys. So please, review and tell me what you think.**

**PureElement**


End file.
